monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vesuvius
PLEASE READ I won't be able to answer your messages as quick as It used to be since I'll only have limited access to the internet and I won't be able to stay on the net for hours, Thank You. PLEASE READ Hello, you say you couldn't put pictures on your page? Its very very simple, just go here http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images. It'll tell you everything you want to know. DeadCat 03:25, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, its LS. Thanks for the info, ill try the gargua training and i think i still need to do blangonga hammer training so it might be a little while. Once more, thanks Longsword114 11:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Custom quests? Thanks for telling me how to unlock crimson fatalis. So far I have killed ten kirin, 3 Lao-shan, 5 Kushala, 4 teostra, 4 chameleos,2 lunastra and 2 fatalis.Looks like ive got some work to do.BTW, do you know anyone who will take an EU save file and add custom quests. ive tried adding CFW, but my last psp got bricked and i don't want that to happen again. Its just that me and my m8s want to fight some interesting battles. e.g. 7 mini kut-ku at once in an arena! get back to me soon. thnx User:Langers619 Crimson Fatalis? Hey! thankyou for the training tips, I finished tigrex training. Ive got a question though. How do you unlock the crimson fatalis quest. I unlock the normal one and soloed it, but i don't know how to unlock the other one. Ive got it on download, but I want to achieve the gold medal. Any help would be cool. User:Langers619 Reply thanx for the training tips, ive just completed it and got black belt badge! now ive just got to do rathalos bow training and all ragang training apart from gun. once again thanx.User:Langers619 Tigrex training help I cant do the GS, SNS or hunting horn one. These are the last ones i need to do. if you have any tips, email me at shine_on_ken@hotmail.co.uk. i no the adress is weird but my m8 did it. thnx User:Langers619 11:58, 3 March 2009. Needed help with the fata hey thx for offering to help :D yea i do have the Smolder Dsword so, what can i do about the fata? :] *listens* Doragonchi 03:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) /|\ I know this strategy. Ookamikazuchi 03:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) reply hey thanks, that makes sense =D but i downloaded the quest, so he doesnt flee is he even more powerful in the downloaded quest? Doragonchi 04:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) cool Thx :] ill try that and see how it goes. What about the dragonator and the ballistas? i think i should stay away from the ballistas.. ill be a sitting duck Doragonchi 04:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) what about.... What about the White and Crimson Fata? any strategies with them?Doragonchi 04:20, 30 September 2008 (UTC) well.... I tried twice, but i just spent 50 minutes slapping him on the face and getting nowhere.. he flies too much. I scarred his face and got him pissed off (enraged with flames out his mouth) but i just couldnt kill him =\ I tried with the Eternal schisim (reckless abadon +3 and Elemental attk up) and the Smolder Dsword but time ran out. i dont have the Aka bow yet, so yeh.. ive got Dual dragon ultimus.. would that be better to use? it has a lil more raw power Doragonchi 06:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Solo-killing Crimson/White Fatalis Here's a few suggestions on solo-killing the different Fatali. If you wanna kill Crimson Fatalis in "The End Times" your best bet is Silver Sol armor gemmed for attack up large and fire res +5 (or dragon res +10 and attack up medium) with the Smolder Dragonsword. If you max out the defense, take armorcharm & talon, get felyne defense +20 and use armor flute, that'll give you a defense of 520; doesn't protect against meteor bombardment, fireball, or flying attack, but really helps with the other attacks. Also take powercharm & talon, demon flute and power pills. With some work, you'll be able to drive him off and finish him off later. But if you're doing the event quest "Crimson Disaster" you should use the Dragon Bow Mountain (or the Akantor Bow if you have it yet) and Garuga armor gemmed for high grade earplug and reckless abandon +1. Don't waste too much space on armor enhancements, because with the low defense they won't really make a difference. Take 50 power coating, 20 nitroshroom and 20 empty bottle for making more power coating, 5 power pills, 10 immunizer and 10 power seed, demon flute, and have the cats make you Crimson Seabream and 1,000 Year Crab (or Hairy Tuna) or King Turkey and King Truffle also works. And, of course, never forget well done steak (or mega juice if you have any) and cool drink. 5 cool drink is enough if you don't get knocked out, but you could bring some cold meat just in case. Use the power coating with the power pills, combine the immunizer and power seeds to make more, and when you run out just use the demon flute. Power pills increase AP more than demondrug, mega demondrug, demon flute, or straight up power seed, but unfortunately they only last for about 15 seconds...so as soon as you take one, act quickly and make the most out of the power boost. You can kill the event quest Crimson Fatalis this way with the Dragon Bow Mountain, or perhaps even the Dragon Bow Earth if you focus on the head. But solo-killing the White Fatalis takes something more; Attack up Large, Adrenaline +2 and Felyne Heroics in addition to felyne large attack boost. With that, the Dragon Bow Mountain and power pills you'll achieve an attack power of 712, and when the power pills run out you can still use the flute and get it up to 678. That's how I solo-killed the White Fatalis, and next time I'll use the Akantor Bow since I have it now. But remember...with potential and Felyne Heroics, even the smallest hit means death; you must avoid being hit at all costs, at least until after you've delt significant damage and he's near death. Otherwise you'll run out of time. DarkStar Knight 19:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) umm I dont think so.. i mean, i could if i took it one or two hits at a time.. but that would be slow and yeh.. =\ i know that heroics is really good, but seriously i dont trust needing to be near death =\ well, im working towards unlocking the fatalis quest, but what exactly do i need to do in the training hall to unlock him? oh ok Soo, that means i have to beat every monster with every type of weapon available? That'll be tough X.X Doragonchi 02:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) hmm.... alright then, i spose thats something to work towards =\Doragonchi 04:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) YaY! I killed the Fatalis =D Doragonchi 07:32, 5 October 2008 (UTC) You know... that you don't have to beat all special training to unlock Fleeing black fatalis. just one weapon tree. beating all special training gets you the SSP Ookamikazuchi 01:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :D I beat the Download quest, still workin on the Unlockable one haha. I got the Dragonhead S helm, and omg it looks insane O_O <.< i need los and ian rubies for the mail and gauntlets.. gah... Any hints with that apart from "kill kill kill till you get them" lol, thats probs the only thing i can do XD but anywayz, thx for the help :P ive killed it 3 times now, hes not Thhhhaattt tough after all. But white and crimson still beat me down pretty badly >_< Ruby and Plate Runs The best way to get Rathalos and Rathian Ruby is to go after the Silver Rathalos and Golden Rathian; if you cut off their tail and carve it, break their head and capture them that will greatly increase your chances of getting ruby. You can also sometimes get plate in the rewards, but the best way to get plate is actually to go after the regular G-rank Rathalos and Rathian. The G-rank Troublesome Pair is good for getting Rathalos Plate, but I don't think I've ever gotten Rathian Plate in that mission. So to get Rathian Plate you'll have to do the HR5 mission with the Rathian and the Velocidrome. Just cut her tail off and if you don't get a plate quit the mission and try again. DarkStar Knight 19:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Re: That's Strange.... Just click these links. "Unnamed New Drome", "Unnamed New Prey", and "Unnamed New Monster". Vizard45 2:35, 6 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Jolly Roger To aquire Jolly Roger armour, you must do the imported quest JUMP Teo. Upon completeing that quest you will receive tickets which will make Jolly Roger available. Truerurouni(talk) 02:32, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Work Awsome job on adding the titles information to all of the monsters, dude.AkamulbasX 21:31, 16 October 2008 (UTC) hi Okay I'll give it to you, no problem. And yeah, it is possible, just "edit" my page and grab the start and end codes and put them into your own page. If you can't figure it out let me know. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- teo info i killed one w/o taking damage (basa u + terrain jewels)using king lobster hammer (hey, he weak to water, and ive not killed enough lao shen to get the dragon hammer)Littlekill3r 01:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Elder Red Lao Sure thing, I actually just unlocked that quest yesterday! I unlocked this quest when I had completed all 1-5 star quests, and all available 6 star quests (it had "CLEAR!!" next to it, but it was in red). I then completed the elder Shen Gaoren quest. After I'd finished that, the Lao-Shan quest was in the 6 star quests. I'm not sure if all of that is necessary to unlock it, maybe you'll only need to complete the Shen Gaoren Quest. Hope this helped! ~Vive talk the pot smoking one how do you unlock the cameleos mission in the guild hall. not the g-class one, but a regular one.Littlekill3r 14:31, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ... U must do all Lvl 3 star and 4 star(HR2) missions to unlock lao and all other elder dragons except for kirin and for G-Rank ones u must do all HR5 and HR4 to unlock elder dragons except Dual Kirin (PS dual kirin is easy me and my freind did it in 9 min i use high sandman spike he uses seigmund.) the wonderful world of blangonga how do u get one to drop something. ive never seen it happenLittlekill3r 16:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Wat's up Ves — Harith hunter 03:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) he never said i couldnt go overboard. naw, i kid. not my style to mess with some1s page unless i know how the are.Littlekill3r 16:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Re:How's it going? Im good thanks :P I've been on a break from monster hunter for a while, but im slowly getting back into it ^_^ i still have the Full Dragon S armour to get >:] so im workin for that.. gah..i hate getting rubies and plates xD How've you been? Doragonchi 10:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) some bad news Look at Tiggy's talk, he seem to be an idiot, blaming me for his attempt to protect his yesterday vandalism. — Harith hunter 10:25, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Harith, you should have listened to my warning to Vesuvius yesterday. Artemis Paradox 13:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC) enough... Well guys look at my page now u half suck mangoes tiggyslaer12 07:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) "japanese titles" hi vesuvius. the "japanese titles" got me curious. what's the point of them if there is already a "titles"? i dont think i can really see the point of adding another title section when there doesn't seem to be a difference. PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Chat i cba trying to restart it anymore, if you get back on say bye to everyone thats on for me Sentoryu Raven 00:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) So Can't you just like... get a downloaded version of the game? Vagrant of Minegarde 08:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm if you got about 1,200 mb of free space on your memory stick I could send the game to ya in a jiffy, it has no bugs and/or glitches, If you got yahoo mail I'd send it t ya that way Vagrant of Minegarde 09:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Actually the game kinda sucks itself, the graphics for the movies are state-of-the-art though...... No no, it means no trouble for me... LOL Vagrant of Minegarde 21:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Theropod katakana= Hey Vesuvius thanx for the Katakana on that monster, i will make sure to give you credit on the news. Could you??? Hey Vesuvius... I was kinda wondering how I could get those letters at the end of the armor? Like Mafumofu S, and stuff like that. Cause I don't get it ... Vagrant of Minegarde 11:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah while I was typing the message I got the full set of Mafumofu S, anyway thanks for that, i thought it had something do do with Hard armor stones, i forgot about high ranking materials when I got to Hr4 for the first time, like a few hours ago, You got MG Acid 2?! whoa that's a cool game, But you should get A MEtal gear portable ops (+)if you want that's a cooler game. Vagrant of Minegarde 13:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Congrats! Youre now an admin! Happy new year! PitchBlack696 (talk) 07:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I didn't know it would happen this fast, but congratulations on becoming an admin! :) I see you're a Sysop like Pitch, or at least, I read so... anyway congratulations. Keep fighting those vandalisers! I'll try to pop in more to help with that. :) Artemis Paradox 10:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on all your success! I know i probably wont become an admin, but hey, that does'nt mean i can't celebrate someone who does. Once again, congatulations.AkamulbasX 03:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Nice Congratulations on becoming an admin, Wait so if X and Z armor lets you change your hair, does that mean that you need the armor to change the hair is 2G in the first place? Because in monster hunter freedom you can change your hair all you want. U and S armor allows a person to change the color of armor Vagrant of Minegarde 05:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Please Delete This! Hey I found that message on the homepage that you're a new administrator, nice job! Earlier in the year I made a page on the wiki for MH Art. Pretty much the idea was for other users to give ideas for me to draw monsters for them. It was mostly for users who had ideas but you know, they didn't feel like drawing them. Anyways the article hasn't gotten any views and I don't think the wiki'll miss it if its gone. If you could do me a favor and delete the article Give Your Ideas 4 MH Art for me that'd be great. Ive been wanting this done for a LONG time. THX! ClanManMJR Actually Uh I know about the part where you can change your hair via the bookshelf in MHF 2 but you said in your last message that such high ranking armor... ohh now I get it, with the X and Z armor, you can change the armor to any color you want?(Because it freedom 2, there was only a limited number of colors) Whoa.. I really need to get 2G Vagrant of Minegarde 15:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) admin now eh? cool Ookamikazuchi 14:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) congrats you deserved it, you really did. maybe one day i too can become an admin, but its your time to shine brighter.Littlekill3r 16:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) is the akira vashimu in mh2ng(mhfu for america). 16:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Real Fun So you're up to something right now huh? still congrats on becoming a mod, your name Vesuvius... it symbolizes great power , haha but people can trust you , i know I can... Hey have you made any Fanfics here? Vagrant of Minegarde 12:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) MH2 Armor List I know it has been redirected to the armor list page, but the armor list page is wrong if it's about mh2. If you want to know why it's wrong let me tell you this: * There's no rare 8 armor in mh2, and armors such as mafomufu or whatever don't exist in it. And D armors don't exist either in mh2. If there would be the possibility please change the title of the page into armors (mhf2), currently it's wrong. Armor List (MH2) Thanks. Artemis Paradox 22:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Well I actually would create the page for a 2nd time (with corrected name of course), move all the info from the MH2 armor page to the MHF2 armor page (that would be the name), remove the content from the MH2 armor page and then give a notice that it should be deleted? What do you think of that? Artemis Paradox 08:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Please help Im new to wikia and have just joined, could you please help me make a sandbox. it just won't work for me. 6Firestorm6 22:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Need this page deleted http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Rust_stone, i can't sent a problem report since it's a "template".. expect it's not a template at all, it's only a sentence.--Lore master 03:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) HUGE SUCCESS, I TELL YOU, HUGE SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY KILLED UCAMULBAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOT — Harith hunter 08:54, 25 January 2009 (UTC) the chat... cant get in >_>, it keep saying "Terminated" everytime i click "Click to join chatroom" — Harith hunter 12:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Chat i think its just the freenode server, because mibbit.com is still up. Sentoryu Raven 21:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Chat WOOT its back online now, seems harith, wonkey and stuff didn'tget kicked out when server crashed for some reason, mayby because they was using Mirc or something tested the chat and you only get terminated if you use the default mib name. Sentoryu Raven 21:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Chat well i went on from mibbit.com, should try that? just go on , start chatting, change server to freenode, type your name in and #MHWikiChat and click connect. that should work Chat it only seems you can't get into the chat if you use the defualt mib name, i sugjest you put a notification up near the link till its fixed that you have to change your name before you enter. Targeting Hey Vesuvius, Harith alerted me to something about you targeting me? Its probably a false alarm but just to be sure, is that true?AkamulbasX 21:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Vesuvio, it cant be the naruga thing cause me and him sorted that out. it must have been a false alarm then, but thanx for replying. Cya around.AkamulbasX 00:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) the "did you know" actually all it requires is that a weapon of that attribute hit it just once. i found this out when i broke a teo's horn with the dcb. this was due to my friend(weilding a smolder dragonsword) hitting his head once. Littlekill3r 14:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yo. Reid' here. My internet's been having problems at the apartment lately, so I'm currently up at the library for internet access. However, it's not letting me enter the chat from either mibbit or the link on the wiki. Any ideas why? If you could get back to me on that, I'd appreciate it. --DarkAngel Reid 18:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Shaun got pwnd Hey Ves, you gotta see how bad i pwnd shaun after he sent me a stupid comeback on my channel, here is the link. Pure Pwnage, lol LOL!!!!! Yeah he did get pwnd pretty bad by me. But yeah its just shaun, everyon hates him. I am just joining the club.AkamulbasX 21:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) What happened? To the chatroom? It's good as dead. :( Artemis Paradox 19:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) 4get the chatroom... I'll ask it here instead. Because my Gdamn PC is such a ***** that it freezes after having entered the chatroom for 3 seconds and I have to turn off the power and back on to go further with what I'm doing I'll ask it here and save myself some frustration and a broken hand. What do you think of the armor pages I'm writing? :) http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Artemis_Paradox#Armor_Pages_I_drastically_improved You can watch what I made so far here. It's paragraph 4 of my user page in case you got trouble finding it again. >_> Artemis Paradox 21:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, Thanx!AkamulbasX 00:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Have you heard? Do you know that Capcom have admitted the confirmation of Monster hunter freedom 3! It was during a Famtisu magazine interview, the proof's on IGN!--Tenchberry 20:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) nick register verification get ur ass into the chatroom i need u man(no homo) Monster Hunter Frontier. (I know, you already read this) I'm not sure if you're one of the ppl I have to go to for help on starting this, but I'm trying to mainly get the help of some important ppl on here to spread this word. I'm gonna tell you now, I haven't started a petition, so I'm hoping you know someone who will. I had an idea today that MIGHT get the game into the U.S. and in Europe. It of coarse is a kinda dumb idea that wont work, but I think if effort was put into it, we'd be able to do it. My idea was that we try to petition Monster Hunter Frontier Online to come out in Europe and the U.S. It probably won't work very well cause, quite frankly, Japan likes to keep certain things just the way they usually are. That usually isnt the case at times though. I think though that the only reason that Monster Hunter Frontier won't come here is because it won't sell very well. And they're probably right, but if we troed and persisted, we may just be able to change their minds. I myself don't know how to start anything like this, but if anyone thinks this is a good idea and DOES know how to do this whole petition thing, then I think we should go for it. We should also put reasons why we want it in the New and Old worlds. EclipticKnightV 22:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, i really hope it works. i mean china already has a knockoff version of Frontier.AkamulbasX 22:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No joke dude, meet me in the chat if you arent already on and i will send u the link to the offical site.AkamulbasX 23:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Get this Hey ves I've been looking around the monster pages and wandered if you'd think we should add monster reviews for all monsters (exceptions would be the comic monsters, Espina, Bright Hypnoc, Azure Hypnoc and MH3 montsers), and seeing as i came up with the idea, i will voulenteer to write all of them, unless someone wants to picth in. Thanks--Tenchberry 16:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I've made the info page, here's the link Tenchberry's Monster Reviews--Tenchberry 17:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Darkness that eats all things thanks you for your help now i have full Gypceros to go along with my poison battleaxe :) userboxes Hmm..what is it youre trying to do? Creating userboxes may be a pain in the ass, but those difficult codes are the same across all wikia. I tested it, and I got a userbox straight from the FF wiki and it worked fine. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) hey whats up ves. i havent been on in awhile due to some issues i had to clear up. anything major happen while i was gone.Littlekill3r 15:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) wonder is there a male equivilant of healer armour.Littlekill3r 19:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) hello Hey Vesuvius if you would like to get started on the welcoming crew stuff, here's the template: Template:Welcome. I'm also going to try to make userboxes for both administrators and members of the welcoming crew. PitchBlack696 (talk) 03:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey Ves, how's it going? Anyway, i was wondering, do you think i'm ready to be a admin? --Lore master 23:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Very well, i'll ask pitch later --Lore master 01:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Chinese MH? --DragonSword 20:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC)What the heck? that's seems weird... also, i really don't see a connection between the monsters in the image files and the mh ones, like their "Akantor" HUNTING FACTS Hey there i want to send some info's regarding on the "Current Facts" on the main page so i was wondering on how do i send you the facts?....take care^^ --Wyvern Steak --Play Safe as Always 20 March 2009 (UTC) rathalos hunting hey vesuvius (sorry if i spelt it wrong) i'm stuck on the offline quest attack of the rathalos urgent quest and i've tried everything i've got the highest armor i can afford i'm using a dragon agito and i still can't kill him.any tips? also i have bone broadaxe buster blade arbalest mod 5 and bowgun. is there anything i need to change. or is there a weapon that i can make thats really easy materials are found easy and thats reall strong?C dawg 14:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC)c_dawg rathalos hunting i forgot to mention that i'm on the original monster hunterC dawg 14:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC)c_dawg welcoming how did you put your message into the welcoming auto message? PitchBlack696 (talk) 20:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Problem Hey Ves Its Hatake I'm Having a little trouble getting on the chat....IT Might Be Fixed When You Read This But I Dunno HUNTING HORN hey there i kinda started experimenting myself on the Hunting Horn(decided to take up a supporting role^^). i was wondering if you can give me a list of armor that i need for the HH...i'm currently wearing a khezu set and i can't decide what's next. I'm also open to other readers ideas on the Hunting Horn^^.....pls. comment back^^.Take care--Play Safe as Always 04:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Editing Hey Vesuvius, I was wondering when i edited a page the main guide was in a small white box where the others were outside it it's inconvenient to read and hard to follow because its only 2 lines for about 2 paragraphs worth of sentences. Im wondering if you could fix this or teach me how sorry about this it's my first time =) Who is it? The elitist I saw you talking about on... (...)'s talk page? Artemis Paradox 07:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Why did you ban ein? i just seen what happend? Hey What sup Hello when r u going to be online? User:Death56 Salamat --Death56 01:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ok thank you ! (salamat)tagalog Salamat --Death56 01:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ok thank you ! !salamat(tagalog language) Well............... Death56 02:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Death56 you wanna play some fata............. Re: Elitists Uhm, you mean copy and past every sentence they write that shows off their elitism? Well... ehm... Might not do literally every sentence but if I see them I will sure send you some of it. Artemis Paradox 06:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey dude this is jericho i am NOT! apologiseing for what i did and what you did to my friend i would like to end or fighting and become friends i am a very respectable person but if you fight my friends i will fight you so i was only acting like that for my friend ok ...........so if you want to be friends just leave me a message dude ,and like you i only have a limeted access to the internet so it may take a little bit before i can get back to you ..............,see ya. Oh well... Hey, man, gd that youre back on the internet. I guess you're right about elitists like ein, they'll never change however hard you push them. Oh well. Peace out Btw, the reviews are going alright. I've limited them to new monster in MHP2G --Tenchberry 19:14, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I hate that Pyro5675 22:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) thats just not right when people do that right? Re:Ridley Alright thanks for letting me know and keeping the chat clean. Weird how he knew that I use pitch; I haven't been in the chat in a really long time. PitchBlack696 (talk) 01:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) E-mail Response from Capcom. I just got the response to my question about MHFO. This is what they had to say: Hello Erik, Capcom Entertainment currently does not have the bandwidth to support such a game like Monster Hunter Frontier outside of Japan. EclipticKnightV 10:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC)